Siblings Under The Sun
by Eternal.Defiance
Summary: A one-shot on the Kievan Rus as children, their fears about what will happen to them, and a promise they made to one another a long time ago... Polotsk!Belarus not long before she went crazy, Kiev!Ukraine not long before she hit puberty, Rus!Russia who is pretty much the same. Based on the song 'Brothers Under The Sun' by Bryan Adams from the 'Spirit' movie soundtrack.


Here we have a one-shot (With epilogue) dedicated to Russia, Belarus and Ukraine as children.

Inspired by the song 'Brothers under the Sun' by Bryan Adams. Hear it, it's really good. It made me picture the little Kievan Rus (Did I spell that right?) back when they were just kids.

An innocent fic, just really the three spending time together in the early hours of the morning, when everything is about to change. This is how I personally think the three would have interacted as children, so please don't hate if I didn't get it right, it's just my own opinion.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Bryan Adams, or Spirit. If I did, this would be in the anime.**

On top of a great, tall hill with a carpet of beautiful sunflowers on top, a hill that could see across the continents, from the distant foreign lands of Europe to the isolated land of Asia, there were three small siblings, sleeping together on the beautiful blanket the sunflowers had created for them.

The night was old now, the moon was halfway below the earth, and the sun had yet to rise. The youngest of the three, a small girl called Polotsk opened her dark sapphire eyes and whispered to them, "_Brat? Sestra?_"

The eldest of the three, another young girl known as Kiev, let her pale blue eyes flutter open to the calls of her younger sister. "What is it, Polotsk? Is something wrong?"

The sound of Kiev's soft voice stirred Rus', the middle sibling and only boy. His silvery blond hair was shaken out of his amethyst eyes, as he turned to look at his smallest sibling.

"Nothing is wrong," the smallest child whispered, her voice barely audible, her gaze dropping to the grass they were lying on. "I... had a dream. That is all. I am sorry for causing you concern."

The two elder siblings cocked their heads in interest. "What sort of dream?" asked Rus'. "Tell us."

"Um... okay," came the quiet timid voice of Polotsk. "I had a dream of a golden field just before dawn. Right when the sun came up, a great golden bird as big as a dragon appeared in the sky, and captured the sunlight in it's wings. The bird was us. We are all the same bird, but I knew what parts we were."

"What were we then?" Kiev inquired, her silvery white hair shaken out of her face.

"Rus' was the great talons and beak that protected the bird, and Kiev was the body. She was the tail that helped the bird's wings get where it needed to go, the body that held it together, and most of all, the heart that was full of kindness and good intentions."

"What about you?" asked Kiev.

"Oh, I was the wings," Polotsk continued. "The wings that took the bird places, that gave it hope. And however many people tried to cage the bird, to trap it, to hunt it, they never succeeded. When the wings were cut off, they came back to the bird. When the claws and beak were stolen, they fought a way back to the bird. When the heart was wounded, it healed. No matter what, the bird always escaped, it always stayed one bird, forever."

There was silence for a little while.

Then, Polotsk spoke once more. "What do you think will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" asked the childish voice of Rus'.

"What if we get separated?" she answered, her sapphire eyes wide with fear.

"How would that happen?" Kiev asked, instinctively getting closer to her little sister.

"The strange demon men." Polotsk answered. "The ones who attack Rus', and destroy out homes. Every day, they get closer to Kiev and me. What will happen to us?"

"I... don't know." Rus' replied truthfully, coming closer to his sisters. "All we can do is fight our hardest every day to stay together."

"B-but, if we do get separated..." Kiev trailed off, tiny beads of crystalline water appearing in the corners of her eyes.

The children were silent once more, watching the dark morning sky and the creatures alongside them. The wind echoed all around them. In the distance, a herd of bison stirred and brought the sounds of thunder to the earth when they stampeded away, capturing the attention of the children.

Rus' straightened up when he watched the root cause of the disappearance of the bison. "Look." he whispered, pointing to three young wolves, a petite silvery white one, a powerful black one, and a beautiful golden one that emerged from a thicker part of the wide open plain around them.

"Should we kill them?" asked Kiev, watching them warily.

"_Nyet_." Rus' spoke firmly. "Look at them. They're just like us."

"How?" The soft voice of his littlest sister piped up.

"Wolves stay with their brothers and sisters forever, like these ones. See how much they look alike, not just in age but build? They protect their families ferociously, and because they want to survive, people hate them. They're afraid of wolves, and don't want them anymore. They want the dogs who descended from wolves. But these wolves won't ever become dogs. They want to be free forever. Like we do."

"_B-brat_?" came the hesitant voice, barely audible, of Polotsk.

"_Da_?" Rus' asked.

"I was thinking... Do wolves always find their families if they get separated?"

"_Da_, Polotsk, they do."

"How?"

"Well... they follow their hearts. In their hearts, there is a voice that calls them home, and tells them where their family is. They follow their dreams too, wherever they lead them, their family is right with them, no matter what."

"Brother? Sister?"

"Yes?" both of the elder siblings answered simultaneously.

"Can you make me a promise?"

"What sort of promise, little sister?" asked Kiev.

"One that makes us stay like the wolves. That we're always going to be there for each other. That even if we get separated, we find a way back to each other. Wherever we go, we'll always be together."

Kiev and Rus' exchanged a glance, a deciding glance.

The two turned to their littlest sister, with eyes full of hope. "Yes." Kiev replied. "We will make this a promise."

Polotsk's eyes lit up as they all joined hands, and swore the pact. They would always be there for each other, always find a way to get back, and always be at one another's sides. Three hearts joined forever, until the sun disappeared.

Just then, they noticed the pale morning sky, and the sun rising from beyond the mountains to greet them.

The Kievan Rus rose to greet the new day, hands held tightly, looking down at the earth from the tall hill. To the distant western place known as Europe, with dozens of other countries who may want to take them away, the place where Kiev and Polotsk lived. To the land to the east known as Asia, where the demons known as Mongols wished to terrorize them, where Rus' would remain.

A smile lit up Polotsk's face.

They were together forever as one being, not three but one. Like the wolves, like the bird in her dream, like the land itself. They would remain as old as time, always at one another's side, and remain ageless throughout the eons, bound to each other and the land they swore this pact on.

Never to be divided.


End file.
